Threesome
by DemonicGoddess
Summary: Two beautiful girls and you, every guys' fantasy. StarRobRae lemon Read and REVIEW PLZ! Not a love triangle!
1. Curiousity Killed the Cat or Robin?

**THREESOME**

**Summary: A lemon filled story which starts out when Robin stumbles upon Raven teaching Starfire to kiss. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

It was a cool Saturday evening, and Raven was approached by Starfire. The half demon looked up from her book and studied the Tamaranian princess. Her flawless features, usually graced with a bright smile, were bleak. She looked nervous and highly on edge, her aura spilled uncertainty. Raven rose from her sitting position on the living room floor, tucked her book under her arm, and asked, "What's wrong Starfire?"

Starfire's head bobbed up and she smiled falsely, "Nothing is wrong" she replied quickly. Raven frowned, obviously not convinced, but remained quiet, waiting for her alien friend to spill whatever was on her mind. When Starfire remained silent, Raven's left eyebrow rose, "Starfire, I'm empathic. You might tell me nothing is wrong, but your aura states otherwise" Raven pointed out slowly.

Starfire's head bent down, "Raven…" she began but trailed off then she looked around the living room. Raven followed her gaze and understood.

The living room was filled by the guys of the T tower, BB and Robin were playing on the Game Station and Cyborg was in the kitchen making waffles. It was one of the only things he could make without having a big war with BB as to who cooks. Obviously what Starfire had to say was either personal or embarrassing, "Follow me" Raven instructed and she marched out of the room. Starfire followed obediently.

Raven led Starfire to her quarters, allowing the alien entrance into the dark room. When they were alone Raven turned to Starfire, "So tell me what's on your mind" she instructed.

"As your sayings go, I need to ask the favour"

"I'm listening"

"It is most embarrassing, as many of your Earthly ways are still strange to me, I do not know"

Raven frowned, "What is it you want to know?"

"It is something that you must err do the teaching for me" Starfire said, frowning a bit at her words.

"What do you want me to teach you? Spit it out Starfire" Raven reprimanded impatiently.

"I do not know the means of the French kissing" Starfire replied her face almost as red as the strands of luscious hair that fell around her heart shaped peach face.

Raven stared at her in shock, and then after a few seconds it surpassed and her grey features were replaced with the cool demeanor. Starfire had bent her head and was playing with her fingers nervously. Raven then spoke,

"Very well Starfire, if you want to learn, I'll teach you"

Starfire's head shot up and her eyes were big and bright,

"Thank you Raven, it is most appreciated" she said.

"Anytime Starfire, we can begin our lesson tomorrow. May I ask as to what brought about this?"

"I have read books and watched many films about earthlings our age, and it seems to be something that they do. If I know how to do it, then I can acquire a mate, correct?"

"You mean a boyfriend?"

"Yes"

"I guess so" Raven said slowly. Starfire then gripped her into a bear hug and then floated out her room humming happily.

* * *

The next evening, when Raven got out of the shower after their four hours of training, there was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" she called out.

"It is Starfire, your friend" came the reply.

Raven lifted up her hand, encased in a shadow, the door was then also enshrouded in darkness and it opened. Starfire floated into the room, which was illuminated in a blue light coming from the bathroom. Raven was standing in the bathroom entrance, clad only in a towel and a questioning look upon her face.

"Couldn't it wait for a while?" she asked slightly annoyed.

"I'm afraid not, I am going out on the date, with Speedy shortly."

Raven sighed and finally gave in.

"Come closer, okay this is what you do…"

* * *

Robin was a little bit confused as to why Speedy called, requesting to speak with Starfire, and why Star had rushed to Raven's room. Starfire had dashed to Raven's room half an hour ago and hadn't come out. Robin knew this because he was in the surveillance room, running a few checks.

Curiousity got the best of him and he left the monitor filled room and headed for the black bird's room. When Robin got to the room he paused, and then heard a moan, and other noises. It sounded like kissing. There was someone other than Starfire in the room; because Robin was almost one hundred percent sure both girls were straight.

It had to be a guy but whom? Robin just had to know.

Overriding Raven's code, Robin opened the door and stared at a shocking sight. The sight chilled him to the bone, but at the same time turned him on.

Starfire's right hand was at the back of Raven's head and her other hand around her neck, Raven's hands were at Star's waist, and their lips and tongues were connected in a very erotic kiss.

When the door slid open, the girls broke apart. The movement was so fast, Raven's towel slipped, she caught it before it fell to the floor, but not before her nipple was flashed to the intruder. Raven looked up a bit flabbergasted, to stare at her leader who possessed a serious hard on. Starfire seemed to giggle, and a smirk was placed on Raven's face. She then urged her leader closer.

Robin stepped into the room as if he were under some sort of spell. He was highly turned on by the sight, of both the kissing and Raven's breast; it was just that last straw that he needed to be totally hard on, as he had by accident witnessed a couple having sex on a yacht not too far from the tower while he was in the surveillance rooms, the camera was powerful enough to catch it.

When he was within inches of the girls, Raven reached out and pushed him onto the bed, losing his footing, Robin fell back onto the dark blue silk sheets. Starfire then slowly crept onto the bed like a tigress, and bent her head.

Their lips met in an intense kiss, her tongue worked expertly and when he allowed her access, she went for it like a predator. Her tongue plunged into his mouth, arousing him even more at her need to be the one calling the shots.

Using his expertise he managed to take control of the situation and his hands lifted up to her face, one hand was placed on her neck and the other roamed down her body and cupped her small breasts, her body instinctively arched towards him, and a moan escaped her lips.

Robin seemed to smirk slightly but it was wiped away when he realized what the dark bird was up to...

**

* * *

Hehehe, I couldn't resist. I had to end it there.**

**Well I'm actually writing a lemon filled story.**

**REVIEW**


	2. Pure Torture!

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.**

**Okay guys, I know I'm really bad at this, but I'm just doing the best I can. Sorry!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

_Robin seemed to smirk slightly but it was wiped away when he realized what the dark bird was up to…_

Raven was at the foot end of the bed, kneeling on the floor in between Robin's spread legs. Her hands traveled up his legs to his torso and back again, teasing him. Clad in sweats, his excitement was eye catching.

Raven's fingers then twirled around the band in his pants and pulled it down along with the boxers he had underneath, releasing junior. She eyed it for a second, licked her lips and her fingers then delicately curled around it. She teased it with her fingers for a few moments before she bent her head and took him in her mouth.

She could feel Robin tense for a second and smiled mentally, and then he relaxed and began enjoying her service. Her tongue flicked around and taunted him nicely. She could sense that he was no longer interested in kissing Starfire, his mind was elsewhere.

Starfire kissed Robin intensely; her tongue massaged his, just as Raven had taught her. She let out an unintentional moan; Raven had taught her was crucial in giving a guy the right signals.

She pushed her right hand through his hair and her left hand was under his top on his chest, teasing his nipples. Robin let out a moan, his right hand was under her top, cupping her left breast and also teasing her nipple. Starfire wanted more, but she couldn't have more, not right now. He then moved to her neck and to her shoulder blade, leaving a trail of kisses in his wake, it was like a trail of fire on her skin. Starfire moaned loudly, her body igniting in an explosion of senses, making her feel needy and desperate.

She wanted more, she needed more. She forced herself to stop him from undressing her. Then she heard a deep growl come from him before Raven signaled her to get up. When Starfire got up, Robin was a bit confused, both girls then became black energy and melted into the ground, leaving Robin at his peak and not very amused.

They materialized in Starfire's room, and both girls burst into fits of giggles.

"Did you see his face?" Raven asked.

"He didn't look too much of the happy"

"Oh, your date with Speedy" Raven said remembering the red haired archer.

"I do not know what to wear" Starfire panicked.

"I'll help you choose something" Raven said shocking both Star and herself. Starfire then flashed Raven a trademark smile and dashed to her cupboard and pulled out a few garments.

* * *

When Star emerged from her room an hour later, she found BB and Cy in the living room playing the Game Station. The doorbell then rang, and BB dashed to the door, returning a few moments later with the archer in tow. He looked at Starfire, who was dressed in a knee length purple skirt and a lavender blouse. Her hair was styled in waves, her makeup was subtle and her lips were glossed red. She also had black high heels on.

"You look amazing Starfire"

"Thank you Speedy" she purred, recommended and taught by Raven. She then bid her friends farewell and left with her companion.

Raven left the sanctuary of Star's room to return to her room and recalled the action that had happen within her four midnight blue walls. Using her powers, Raven picked up Robin's presence. He was within his own room. Raven then levitated down the hall and into her room.

Raven dressed herself and got out the book she was reading the previous day. Raven was then lost in the book and was brought out of her stupor by a knock on the door. She peered over the book towards the door, as though if she glared at it, the person on the other end of the door would disappear. Yet the knocking persisted. Raven shut her book loudly, rose and marched to the door. The door gave way and exposed a highly annoyed Raven.

Raven glared daggers at her intruder but her expression changed when she saw her alien amigo. Starfire smiled naughtily at her and Raven allowed the new red vixen into her dark room.

"Well?" Raven asked.

"The date was most enjoyable"

"What happened?"

"Well we had the dinner at the restaurant Mario's. We did the walking along the beach."

"Anything else?"

"Well we did the French kissing, and he said that I was a great kisser. Thank you friend Raven"

"That's great, no problem Star"

Starfire then gripped Raven in a powerful embrace and lifted the goth off the ground. She then placed Raven on the floor again, "He said that we should do it again" she squealed. Raven smiled at her overly excited friend, and Star dashed out of the room pulling Raven with her.

* * *

When the girls entered the living room it was almost midnight, and BB and Cy had retired a long time ago. Robin was in the living room though, flicking through the hundreds of channels they had. He looked up when the two girls entered, but said nothing.

Starfire made her way into the kitchen, took out the milk and poured some in two glasses, and put the glasses in the microwave. She then took out some cookies and put them on a plate.

While Starfire was in the kitchen Raven went to sit on the couch, "Hey" she said to Robin.

"Hey" he replied.

"Haven't seen you much today" she said.

"I've been busy" came his brisk reply.

"Oh" Raven said, smiling mentally.

Starfire then floated to where they sat, put the milk and cookies on the table and plopped down in between the two titans.

"How was your date?" Robin asked casually.

"It was good" Starfire replied stifling a laugh.

"That's nice" Robin replied, yet he didn't seem very interested.

They sat in silence and watched a random movie for a little bit, while nibbling on cookies and sipping their milk.

When a sex scene played upon the screen, a smile crept on Raven's lips. Starfire became highly turned on when Robin's hand snaked its way onto her thigh, lightly caressing her erogenous zones. Her nipples hardened beneath the soft material of her blouse and she closed her eyes for a brief moment, before she got up and mounted Robin.

She closed the distance between them and kissed him intensely. Raven however got up and left the living room, only to return later with something in her hand and a devastatingly naughty grin on her face. Robin looked at her while Star was licking his neck. Raven was up to something, every bone in his body screamed it.

**

* * *

Well that's the end.**

**It kind of sucks, but lemon isn't what I'm good at, but I'm brave enough to try.**

**Please Review!**


End file.
